A common complaint of facial tissue consumers is the deposition and accumulation of lint on the surface area surrounding the tissue carton as a result of dispensing the tissues. Lint consists primarily of very small fibrous particle fragments and short fibers that are created during tissue manufacturing or which are created by frictional forces as the tissue sheets are dispensed. Over the years as tissue products have become softer, such as through better creping or the use of chemical debonders, for example, the level of lint associated with such products has increased. Pop-up style tissue cartons, which contain an interleaved or interfolded clip of tissues and have a flexible poly window through which the tissues are dispensed, are particularly problematic because the tissue sheets undergo considerable frictional forces as they are disengaged from their interfolded clip configuration within the carton and are withdrawn through the poly window.
Therefore there is a need for a tissue carton that reduces the amount of lint that is deposited on the surfaces surrounding the carton during dispensing.